Mental Instablity
by Silent Apathy
Summary: Buffy tried to commit suicide and Angel doesn't know. This is how he finds out. B/A
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: These characters are not my own.  
  
Summery: After the meeting in LA between Angel and Buffy, Buffy goes back to Sunnydale and tries to commit suicide. She fails and is now in a mental hospital to get the help that she needs.  
  
Authors Note: Ok I was mad at what happened and decided to fix the story. It may not make a whole lot of sense though so I am sorry. I'm mad at Angel for leaving so that's why he may seem slightly cruel. Please read and respond.  
  
"AHHH" I heard Cordelia scream from the lobby, and ran out to see what was going on. Well I guessed that she had had a vision, but I needed to see what the vision was and if it really was a vision. In the lobby I saw Weasly holding Cordelia and giving her pain killers. "Are you all right Cordelia?" I asked as she took the pain killers. "I hate these things, and why did they need to send me that. I think they should have just let it happen. I mean it's not like she deserves our help after everything she put you through." Buffy my mind automatically screamed, the only one that had really hurt me enough to make Cordelia say that. "What happened to Buffy in the vision Cordy?" "Ummm well she was dead, in a coffin and everything. That's all that I saw." That didn't tell us much of anything, except that if we didn't succeed then Buffy would die. No matter how many fights and how much she hurt me I would always love Buffy. What had happened a three months ago had hurt more then I could imagine it would. Still she was my mate and I would not allow her to die, even if it was no longer my job to protect her. "Well what are we waiting for, we're should get there as soon as possible. We'll go talk to Giles and see what the danger at the moment is." I left to go get packed for the trip ahead. My mind on our last meeting exactly a month ago. Why couldn't I let her go, she wasn't mine anymore.  
  
By the time we had gotten to Sunnydale my mind was making up the most awful ways in which she could be killed. I was surprised when we got to Giles' apartment the entire place smelled of alcohol and despair, was Buffy already dead. Cordy marched up to the door and knocked. I heard someone moan and shuffle over to the door where we were standing.  
  
I was completely stunned at Giles' appearance. He had a small beard, and looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. I smelt the exhaustion and depression on him, and couldn't help but think that Buffy had already died. Cordy being her charming self demanded to know what was going on and where Buffy was. 


	2. Giles' Blow Up

Disclaimer: These characters are not my own.  
  
Summery: After the meeting in LA between Angel and Buffy, Buffy goes back to Sunnydale and tries to commit suicide. She fails and is now in a mental hospital to get the help that she needs.  
  
Authors Note: Ok I was mad at what happened and decided to fix the story. It may not make a whole lot of sense though so I am sorry. I'm mad at Angel for leaving so that's why he may seem slightly cruel. Please read and respond.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 -  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Giles' voice was rough and held more anger then I had thought possible.  
  
Cordelia taken aback by the anger showing through Giles and even though I was too I was determined not to let it show. Instead I answered his question by saying, "Cordy had a vision. It was Buffy in a coffin. We came here to find out what she's fighting now, and help kill it."  
  
"The demons that Buffy is fighting. You two can not fight them only she can. Now leave Sunnydale and don't ever come back." Giles was getting more and more angry. His anger was igniting Angelus' and also mine.  
  
"The Powers only send her visions if I am needed, so why don't you cut the crap and tell me where Buffy is and why the hell you are so drunk." Well there goes my composure as well as any help from Giles seeing as how he just slammed the door.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Spike. Quickly turning around with a stake in hand I looked down at my childe with surprise. 


	3. Hints

Disclaimer: These characters are not my own.  
  
Summery: After the meeting in LA between Angel and Buffy, Buffy goes back to Sunnydale and tries to commit suicide. She fails and is now in a mental hospital to get the help that she needs.  
  
Authors Note: Ok I was mad at what happened and decided to fix the story. It may not make a whole lot of sense though so I am sorry. I'm mad at Angel for leaving so that's why he may seem slightly cruel. Please read and respond.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Spike. Quickly turning around with a stake in hand I looked down at my childe with surprise.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What do you mean what are we doing here, what are you doing here?" Cordelia blurted out at the vampire that was known for killing humans and tormenting and trying to kill Buffy and friends. Spike looked at me with such anger and hatred that I was surprised. Even when I was torturing him or fucking Drusilla in front of him he never showed that much feeling.  
  
"Well now that you've been here why don't you bloody leave." He said not even looking at Cordelia while he said this.  
  
"What are you doing here" I asked both surprised and almost scared that Spike was hanging around Giles' house.  
  
"It's none of your bloody business but if you must know I am helping out." Why doesn't he look away from my eyes. Better question why can't I look away.  
  
"Why would you help out the Scooby gang, you've always tried to kill them before, and you better answer me Will." The question bugs at me and enrages me that he gets to help Buffy and I can't for some reason.  
  
"What don't talk to anyone in the Bloody Scooby Gang anymore, I would have thought that you would have. But if you must know I got a bloody chip in my head that makes it so that I can't bite humans anymore. Your slayer found me and dragged me to Giles. I decided to help out so here I am." Spike answered with the same flippant attitude he always had but still there was that burning anger in his eyes.  
  
"Ok, well do you know where we can find Buffy? We really need to speak to her." I said trying to put my feelings for Buffy aside, she was just another case. Someone to save, not someone to get emotionally attached too. Why couldn't this be as easy as it used to be and still was for anyone but Buffy.  
  
"Why the bloody hell should I tell you. You don't deserve to look at her, none of you are. So why should I tell you Angelus. Give me one good reason that you should know where the little chit is?" 


End file.
